How I Meet You
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: Amy and Atem along with Yugi and his wife Mary tell their children how they meet and how the found love. Atem/OC, Yugi/OC Takes place during season 0, manga and on just during my favorites from season 0. I Only own my OC's. Inspired by Forrest Gump
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

It was on a chilly night as I sat down on the couch watching my husband playing or wrestling with our children a boy named Yami Mouto named after his father, and Cecelia his twin sister named after my aunt. They were wrestling on the floor luckily the breakable things were out-of-the-way so, they weren't breaking anything. I put my hand on my small bump under the blanket as I watched. I couldn't help but think of how wonderful my life had become but mostly thankful that the gods decided to let Atem stay on earth so he could have the life he never got to have in Egypt when he was pharaoh.

I have what I've always wanted great friends, a home, a loving husband who accepts me flaws, special needs and a great career as a writer and of course a family of my own. The sound of the small grandfather clock that was above us sounded " All right guys bed time." I said. " Awe mom." Yami complained. " Your mom's right don't you want to be well rested for the tournament tomorrow?" His father asked. I also wanted to cry mostly with pregnancy hormones he was following in his father and uncles footsteps his dream is to be the next king of games or in his case the Prince of games.

" Yes." Yami answered. Both of the children got up and got ready for bed. Atem came from behind me and pulled me into his lap " What are you thinking about love?" He asked kissing my neck I smiled. " I'm just thinking of all what we went through to get here." I said. Atem chuckled at the memory " Yes it made it all worth it." He came closer to my lips " Especially since I get to spend it with you." We kissed again it started soft at first but got more passionate I ran my hands up his back causing him to sigh I moaned as I felt him on my legs his hands moving up. We pulled back and he started kissing and nibbling on my neck we were interrupted by the sound of running, tiny footsteps.

Atem groaned in annoyance at being interrupted from my neck I still remained in his lap " We'll finish this later." He whispered in my ear. " Looking forward to it." I said back. The kids came in their pajamas and looked at us " Mom, dad, can you tell us a story?" They asked in unison. " Sure sweethearts what story do you want tonight?" I asked. " I want to hear the story of your adventures." Yami said. " And how you meet." Mila said. " She's defiantly you're daughter love." Atem said with a smile. " And he is defienly you're son." I said. * Knock, knock* " A deep voice said similar to Atem' s. " UNCLE YUGI!" The kids screamed. " Come in Yugi." I said.

The door opened and in came Yugi he went from a short shy boy to a tall young man who, looked like a splitting image of Atem but, without the lighting strikes and his eyes are softer. His wife Gloria came in shortly after her big belly showing she was 8 months and I was three " Hey kids" He said picking them up. Gloria kissed them on the forehead. " What's going on?" Gloria asked. " We were just about to tell the kids our story." I said. " Yea, it's all this peace made all worth it." She said, gripping Yugi' s hand lovingly.

" Can you tell the story now?" Cecelia asked. " Sure, it all started actually long before Duelist kingdom with a puzzle called the Millennium puzzle…" Atem started looking at Yugi who looked at him with a friendly smile.

* * *

**A/N: If it's to short I'm sorry I can't really do a thousand words or more unless I'm in the zone. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 1: The Puzzle of the Gods._**

It was on a sunny afternoon as I wheeled down the now barely crowded hallways of Domino High it was afternoon break some of the students were outside playing basketball or having lunch mostly having lunch. I was joining my best friend Yugi Mouto for lunch something we've done a lot back then. I was born and raised here in Domino with Simon Mouto and Yugi as our neighbors it wasn't to bad we played countless of games, had sleepovers and so on but, there was one thing that made us worry about Yugi the most bullies. Yugi is a kind, gentle soul and we love that about him but he was just to sweet for his own good sometimes like me, he was considered weak and useless because of his shyness for me it was just out of being judged for being in a wheelchair, using crunches and taking special Ed classes. Yes, I did catch on a tad slower than most students but, that didn't mean I have any mental issues or nothing just some extra help.

Anyhow, he was often teased and bullied for the way he was almost like me at the time it seemed that Yugi had two friends me and Tea Gardner. To be honest Tea and I had_ (and still do)_ a complicated relationship she was always jealous of the strong bond Yugi and I had and I was jealous of her because she is so strong willed and beautiful something I wished I had yea, back then I had some tiny bit of self esteem issues. Tea and I weren't friends but not really enemies either you could say that we were friend enemies. I finally made my way into the classroom where Yugi was picking up a pail of playing cards " Hey Yugi." I said. " Hi Amy." He said happily. I pulled up to his desk and put on my brakes helping him to put away the cards.

"So Yugi how's your project going?" I asked. Yugi put his cards away and reached into his backpack and pulled out his treasure that he has carried for the past 8 years. It was a box that looked like a jewelry box it was yellow and had Egyptian hieroglyphics written all over it with what looked like an eye in the middle_ * Whoever solves me will get my wisdom and power.* _It said. Yugi thought at the time that it granted wishes and I guess in a way it did but from the second a heard it I knew there was more to it I just didn't know what it was back then.

" I'm going to finish it." He said excited. I smiled at his determination but, it was short lived when a hand suddenly grabbed it from him." Hey what's this?" Asked a Boston like accent " JOEY!" I screamed. " Please give it back." Yugi pleaded. " You know Yugi you annoy me I'm going to teach you how to be a man if you want this back, you have to fight me for it." Joey said. I secretly at the time felt bad for Joey my dad lived right next to door to his father, every time we go there we often hear yelling and bottles being thrown we didn't have to know much to know that his dad was an alcoholic mostly because of the way he yells with his slurred speech.

"I HATE FIGHTING PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!" Yugi screamed. Joey cringed at the sound of his voice he was about to respond when Tristan came in soon he started rambling on about being a beautification member but, no one was listening " So, what's in here anyway?" Joey asked. " You can look just please don't lose it." Yugi pleaded. Joey took one look at it and closed it we weren't aware at the time that he had took one of the major peices out and hid it in his pocket. Soon, the two of them started playing catch with the box with poor Yugi in the middle that is until I stepped in by taking one of my crunches and hitting him hard on the head with it.

He doubled in pain as the box somehow landed perfectly in my lap "OW WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Joey asked angry. " For being a jerk that's why." I responded putting my crunch back in the holder. " And you deserved it to bullying the weak is wrong!" Tea said in the doorway. "TEA!" The boys screamed in unison. " You guys are the weak ones." She said. " We weren't bullying him, we were teaching him to be a man." Joey said. " SHUT UP!" She screamed. The boys said nothing more as they ran away. " Man those two." She complained. After a while I gave Yugi his puzzle back and we continued with lunch.

**{That night}**

" That piece blocked it." He mumbled. Yugi had been working on the puzzle for hours and had started nodding off " Come to bed Yugi you can work on the puzzle tomorrow." I said. Yugi didn't say anything but he did do as I said even if he did look like a zombie " Goodnight Yugi." I whispered. I turned off his light and started for the door when I saw something blinking on the floor " Yugi must have dropped this hey why are you glowing?" I asked. I carefully picked it up instead of hot like I'd thought it was warm almost like when your touching someone's hand warm I couldn't help but look at it.

" I wonder what powers you really have, don't tell Yugi this but I think there's more to you then he thinks." For a minute I thought I heard a deep chuckle coming from behind me " But, I know that somehow you will protect him so, please protect him I have a feeling that Ushio doesn't plan on being fair there's no telling what that slime has up his sleeve." I said angry. " Look at me I'm talking to a puzzle I must be more tired then I thought I mean no one's even hear to talk to." I said. _*I'm listening.*_ A deep voice whispered.

I gasped feeling it right next to me with no one there " Ok time for bed I'm so sleepy I think I'm starting to hear things." I whispered. I quietly put the puzzle back on the desk and left the room unaware of a certain spirit with a happy and determined smile on his face "_ I'll protect you both that's a promise._" He said before disappearing.

**{The next night}**

" What do you mean he has to pay 2000 dollars!" Mom asked surprised, as I talked to her over the phone that night. " I was walking out of school when I saw Ushio and Yugi talking he said that he owned him money for his bodyguard fee and that if he didn't bring it he would punish him and come after me." I said scared. " THAT BASTERED!" My brother screamed in the back round. I could also hear Andy shouting. "Listen don't go to school tomorrow just call in sick." Mom said. I was about to respond when I heard running.

" What was that?" Mom asked. Luckily I had my Bluetooth in so I could talk wirelessly " I think it's Yugi he's headed towards the school." I said. " May be I should go with him Ushio might be there." *No!" A voice said. I froze and everyone on the other end went silent * Stay here!* The ghostly voice demanded. " Who's in there with you?" Andy asked. I was about to answer again when the door suddenly closed by itself causing me it fall on my butt and I also heard the clicking of my bedroom door. " AMY, AMY, WHAT HAPPENED!" Mom shouted worried. " .Honestly I have no clue but I think a ghost just locked me in my bedroom." I said scared and shocked.

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 2: Burger World_**

_*So, you say there's a spirit in the_ puzzle?" _I asked my grandma. She took a sip of her coffee before answering " Yes I have sensed him since we found it years ago it's kind of eerie how much he looks like Yugi." She said. I had to agree with that " But don't worry I don't think he'll hurt you especially since he locked you in your room." I was relieved knowing he wouldn't hurt me " But, I should warn you to be careful as we all know when there is light there is also dark." Grandma said with all seriousness in her voice._

_{End Flashback}_

Grandma also warned me that for a while Yugi might experience some memory loss for a while and will only change when Yugi and us are in possible danger or just because he wants to. Sometimes it's good to have a former archeologist and medium in the family. Eventually I was let out of my room but, I didn't see the spirit looking back at it now it was probably the right thing to do seeing as their was no telling what Ushio could do then again I don't really like thinking about it. Speaking of Ushio his group found him early this morning he was curled up into a ball claiming he was scared of something he was so traumatized that he was sent away and hospitalized something told me the spirits involved.

However, good did come out of it to not only did Yugi finished the puzzle but, he gained a new friend to in Joey. It was kind of funny how akward he was acting he'll slowly get used to it. Shortly after that my family came back from their out-of-town check up for my brother who, has been paralyzed after an accident he went from being in a mechanical wheelchair to being in a power assist chair kind of half and half it helps give you an extra boost yet you can still push yourself.

The bell rang loudly for the end of the day " Finally schools over." Joey said, stretching. I put my books away " Hey what do you say we get something to eat on the way home?" Yea, let's go to Burger world I hear their burgers are delicious!" Yugi said excited. I saw Tea get tense behind him I rolled my eyes in annoyance honestly couldn't you just join co -op like me that way you wouldn't break the rules.

Technically getting an after school job is not allowed but, unless you're my mom you always think ahead, last year I told mom I wanted to get a job to earn some money she knew it was against the rules until May told me a school program she's in where students can work half of the day and go to school for the other half you could choose a paying job or the school could get one for you and for school credit. Once my mom heard that she signed me up in a snap I work three days a week in the morning then come to class as a waiter at burger world Yugi knows I work there but, he doesn't know Tea does.

"Yugi did you say Burger world?" She asked. " Yea are you coming with us Tea?" Yugi asked. 'No I'm just saying you shouldn't go I hear that place is nasty." She said making a gross face or at least trying to. " Hey don't you remember we're supposed to go home after school because of that escaped criminal?" Mark asked, wheeling into the room. " I forgot about that." I mumbled. " HE'S GOT A GUN, A GUN!" Yugi said. " Well instead of just staying there why don't we just get in and get it on the go?" I asked. " Sounds good to me besides …" Mark paused as he put his hand on his stomach that was growling mine did a few minutes later " I'm hungry." We both left shortly after and went on with the plane to bad it didn't turn out that way.

**(At Burger World after the second criminal is exposed)**

" No one move or the girl gets it!" The criminal screamed. He had all his weight on me and had a gun pointed to my head. He shot his gun at the roof which, caused everyone to flinch and go down well except Mark who had to bend down to his knees because he can't get on the floor. My heart started to pound as the freight went through me it got worse as he put a blindfold around my eyes. " They say that when people are blindfolded they are too scared to make a **sound** I should no before I escaped I was on death row." He said. He dragged me to the booth " NOW SOMEONE BRING ME SOME SMOKES AND AOME ALCOHOL! He demanded.

"YOU GUT LESS KID!" He still demanded. **" Gutless kid? YUGI!"** YUGI STAY BACK!" I shouted gripping the table and standing. " SHUT UP!" The criminal said angry slapping me hard. "AMY!" Yugi and Mark screamed angry. From behind my blindfold I saw a big glow " P-please help me!" I thought terrified.

**{Yami' s P.O.V.}**

" No one hurts my previous Amy and gets away with it but, I'll at fate decide that." I said. I sat down placing the bottle in front of him " I brought you what you wanted." I said, sitting down. I couldn't help but look at Amy who was so scared she was shaking my sadness and anger intensified when I saw one lonely tear going down her face I had the urge to hold her hand and tell her everything's going to be fine but, now was not the time.

"HEY WHO SAID YOU COULD SIT DOWN!" The criminal demanded. " I just thought you wanted to play a game with me." I said. " A game?" He asked. " Not just any game a yami no game." I said. " Ha a game interest back in the old days I used to gamble non stop I accept." He said. " Ha ok here are the rules we can use only one of our fingers but, one the game starts you can pull that guns trigger Or do whatever you want as long as you just use that finger." I said.

" I chose my index finger that way I can shoot you." He said. "Very well I choose my thumb, game start." I said. "HA THIS GAME HAS FINISHED BEFORE ITS STARTED!" The criminal said. I didn't say anything as I flicked the lighter and lit his smoke then dropped it on his hand the criminal shock in freight.

"That drink is 90 percent alcohol if the lighter falls you will watch on fire." I went over to the other side and picked Amy up bridle style she gasped in freight and started to feel my chest " Its ok it's me." I whispered in her ear. I felt her relax in my arms she suddenly started to cry I put her on the ground outside and allowed her to cry once I took the blindfold off (He did a punishment game before he did)" Sush it's ok now, it's over." I said. " I was so scared." She whispered. ' I know but don't worry I'm going to protect you I promise." I said. " Thank you." She said. " You're welcome." I said with a smile.

* * *

A/N: The bold and Italic is acting kind of funny so, that's why its not on their all the way. Well I'm going to have some fun with my little brother so, please review.


End file.
